Confortable bajo tu propia piel
by MrRayney
Summary: Cuando una intensa ola de calor ataca Jump City, Chico Bestia decide aprovechar el día refugiándose en la piscina de la torre.


_**Comfortable in his own skin**_

_**Escrito por TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Tercera y posiblemente la última de mis actualizaciones del dia de hoy (Porque tengo que ir a la escuela en la tarde) Esta historia al igual que "Una desviación en el camino" ya lo tenía listo desde el sábado pero igualmente quería subirlo junto con "Mi idiota". Espero que disfruten de la historia.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

_**Confortable bajo tu propia piel**_

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en la ciudad de Jump City y los habitantes estaban demasiado acalorados por el calor infernal, que pocos notaron a la hechicera de piel gris descender del cielo para detenerse justo en frente del establecimiento conocido como Tattared Cover Bookstore.

Raven ignoro las miradas furtivas que le dieron algunos civiles cuando entro por la entrada principal de la librería. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas por parte de los ciudadanos, aunque en estos momentos eran un poco más intensas de lo normal. La librería con la cantidad de libros a su alrededor, era como si Raven fuera una niña pequeña dentro de una juguetería, con las interminables colecciones de audiolibros, música y video. Ella ya estaba familiarizada con el diseño de la tienda y rápidamente se dirigió al mostrador de servicio al cliente, donde un hombre con una barba de chivo se encontraba trabajando. El hombre sonrió cuando vio como Raven se acercaba hacia él.

—Es genial verte de nuevo, Raven. Tu pedido especial acaba de llegar—anuncio el hombre dándose la vuelta y tomando varios libros de una estantería que estaba detrás de él— Ah y antes de que se me olvide, felicitaciones—

Raven tan solo suspiro ¿Es que acaso todos en Jump City ya lo sabían?

—Gracias— respondió ella mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito. Pero antes de que se la entregara, se dio cuenta de que alguna de las cosas que le acababa de entregar no eran suyas.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? Yo no he pedido nada de eso— pregunto Raven.

El empleado observo la gran pila de comics y novelas gráficas, apilados junto a los libros de Raven.

—Son para Chico Bestia…pensé que podrías llevárselos…él ya los había pagado—

—Supongo que puedo llevárselos— contesto Raven frunciendo el ceño, finalmente le entrego su tarjeta de crédito.

_**\- (-) -**_

Robin se encontraba sentado en la cocina, leyendo un montón de papeles. Starfire estaba viendo la televisión y Cyborg se encontraba igualmente en la cocina. El aire acondicionado de la torre se había descompuesto y Cyborg había estado esperando que llegaran las piezas de repuesto para poder repararlo. Algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la cara del chico maravilla, cuando vieron como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Raven entro en la sala común y se acercó a la mesa, donde coloco la gran pila de libros.

— ¿El aire acondicionado sigue descompuesto?— pregunto la hechicera algo molesta— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que descomponerse durante estas oleadas de calor?—

—Nos preocuparemos por eso después…es hora de nuestra reunión de personal— contesto Robin mientras miraba a su alrededor— ¿Saben dónde está Chico Bestia?—

—Está en la piscina— respondió Cyborg.

— ¿La piscina?— pregunto Raven algo sorprendida— Pero él odia el cloro…y no lo culpo, esa cosa irrita mi piel—

— ¿No te lo había dicho? Instale un nuevo sistema de saneamiento en la piscina basado en el ozono. No más agua con cloro— comento Cyborg claramente orgulloso.

—Voy a ir a buscarlo— dijo Robin levantándose de su asiento.

—No te molestes, yo voy por él— respondió Raven levantando su mano para que se detuviera.

Antes de que alguien pudiera comentar algo, la hechicera ya había desaparecido en uno de sus portales.

—Ella parecía algo ansiosa— Comento Cyborg con una ligera sonrisa.

Robin tan solo escucho como Starfire se reía alegremente.

—Cálmense los dos, solamente comenzaron a salir desde la semana pasada. No es gran cosa—

— ¿No es la gran cosa?— pregunto Cyborg completamente incrédulo— Es la historia del siglo ¿Qué no has visto la televisión?—

—Yo no veo la televisión—

— ¡Ah, pero deberías de verla novio Robin!— exclamo Starfire con entusiasmo— Como dijo Cyborg es la noticia del siglo, de lo único que han hablado es sobre el romance entre Raven y Chico Bestia—

—Y es por eso que yo no veo la televisión— se quejó el chico maravilla.

_**\- (-) -**_

Raven emergió de su portal oscuro, el cual desapareció unos momentos después. La piscina se encontraba en una sección del sótano de torre y aunque el aire acondicionado seguía sin funcionar, se sentía una sensación agradable y fresca dentro del sótano. Raven frunció el ceño mientras examinaba la enorme habitación. Ella no podía verlo, pero sí que podía sentir su presencia.

— ¿Garfield? ¿Dónde estás?—

De repente se dio cuenta de una figura color verde nadando rápidamente bajo el agua. Ella se acercó al borde de la piscina y vio entonces a Chico Bestia quien ahora tenía diecinueve años, asomando su cabeza fuera del agua.

— ¿Qué pasa, nena?—

—En primer lugar no soy tu nena, soy tu novia. Y en segundo lugar ya es hora de nuestra reunión de personal, así que saca tu trasero verde fuera del agua y vámonos que nos están esperando—

El mutante rápidamente le hizo caso a su novia y salió de la piscina. Tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello, solamente que no se dio cuenta de que Raven tenía los ojos bien abiertos en completo shock.

—Garfield… ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!—

El mutante estaba parado frente a ella, en toda su gloria verde, pues estaba completamente desnudo, como el día que nació.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto él mientras seguía secándose.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "que"? ¡Estas completamente desnudo!—

— ¿Y?—

La cara de Raven parecía un tomate.

—Puedo ver tú…tu…—

— ¿Mis cosas?— pregunto Chico Bestia de manera burlona.

—Tus genitales—

— ¿Y?—

Ahora la expresión de Raven ya no era de vergüenza si no de una completa furia.

— ¿Tengo que explicarte lo inapropiado que es eso?—

—Oye, no es como si caminara desnudo por toda la torre. E incluso si lo hiciera ¿Cuál es el problema?—

—El problema es que estas completamente desnudo— respondió ella bastante enojada— ¿Ahora podrías por favor, cubrirte con algo?—

Chico Bestia simplemente suspiro y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Así está bien?—

—Muchas gracias…ahora…Gar ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—

— ¿Si estas consiente de que cuando me transformo, estoy desnudo, verdad? Mi uniforme de la Patrulla Condenada desaparece hasta que me transformo en humano de nuevo—

—No es lo mismo— contesto ella cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Serias tan amable de explicármelo?—

—Porque cuando te transformas, eres un animal. Los animales se supone que tienen que andar desnudos. Las personas no—

—Sigo siendo yo cuando me transformo en animales, lo que significa que cuando peleamos con los chicos malos estoy completamente desnudo. Cuando me transformo en un perro se me puede ver todo. No esperas que utilice pantalones cuando me convierto en un perro ¿Verdad?—

Raven tan solo suspiro. Nunca imagino estar perdiendo una discusión con Chico Bestia. Mientras que ella aún estaba horrorizada por el hecho de que su novio le gustaba nadar desnudo, tuvo que admitir que sus argumentos eran solidos….completamente estúpidos, pero seguían siendo sólidos.

—Por supuesto que no, pero Gar… ¿Nadar desnudo? ¿Qué pasa si Starfire fuera la que te viniera a buscar? Claro que yo no tengo problema, soy tu novia, pero ella podría ofenderse por esto—

—Starfire también suele nadar desnuda— dijo Chico Bestia soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Raven solo se horrorizo más ante esa información.

—Por Azar, dime que ustedes dos no...—

Chico Bestia lo único que podía hacer era reír más y más fuerte.

—Por supuesto que no, Rae. Robin me mataría si hiciéramos tal cosa. Sé que actuó como un estúpido, pero tú sabes que realmente no lo soy—

—Eso es un alivio. Pero Gar… ¿Por qué?—

—Tan solo me gusta. Además el uso de trajes de baño bajo el agua se siente como una mierda—

— ¿En serio?— pregunto la hechicera algo interesada.

_**\- (-) -**_

Robin volvió a mirar el reloj.

— ¿Dónde están? Se suponía que teníamos que haber empezado hace veinte minutos—

—Tan solo relájate Robin, siempre podemos hacer esto más tarde—

— ¡No! Esperaría esta clase de comportamiento de parte de Chico Bestia, pero no de Raven. Esto tiene que terminar. Esto es lo que me temía cuando me entere de que ella estaba saliendo con Chico Bestia, ahora se está contagiando de sus malos hábitos—

—Robin, Cyborg tiene razón, podemos hacer nuestra reunión después de cenar—

Robin simplemente se dirigió al ascensor, bastante enojado.

—Vamos Robin, déjalos relajarse—

El chico maravilla siguió ignorándolos y pulso el botón "B" del ascensor. Finalmente llego al sótano y cuando las puertas se abrieron, escucho una leve risa proveniente de la zona donde se encontraba la piscina. Robin frunció aún más el ceño. Raven no solo había faltado a la reunión, pero ahora se estaba riendo y divirtiéndose con su tonto novio, en vez de estar en la reunión, Robin apresuro el paso y entro en la habitación donde estaba la piscina.

— ¡Raven! ¡Chico Bestia! ¿Cuál es el significado de dejar al resto del equipo esperando como idiotas?— Grito Robin bastante furioso.

La pareja cromáticamente desafiada se encontraba de pie en la zona menos profunda de la piscina, con el agua llegándoles a la cintura. Todavía estaban riendo y chapoteando entre si cuando Robin los había interrumpido. Chico Bestia estaba dándole la espalda a Robin, obstruyéndole la vista para ver a Raven. Ambos se habían paralizado al escuchar la voz de su líder.

— ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Date la vuelta y mírame a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando!— ordeno Robin realmente furioso.

El mutante se dio la vuelta y se movió un poco. Robin inmediatamente miro a Raven a los ojos y frunció el ceño…eso hasta que estuvo a punto de desmayarse por lo que estaba viendo.

Raven estaba en topless dentro de la piscina. Ella inmediatamente se sentó para que solamente su cabeza sobresaliera por encima del agua, la cara de la hechicera estaba al rojo vivo. El rostro de Robin estaba igual o más.

— ¡Raven! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!—

_**Fin**_

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, todos los comentarios que dejen seran apreciados, como lo he dicho y lo seguire diciedo, son por ustedes que sigo traduciendo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta especie de maratónica de tres historias BBRae.


End file.
